


Squeezing Slowly

by gawryinthecorner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Cannibalism, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, hello yes I am still alive, those last two things are just mentioned but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gawryinthecorner/pseuds/gawryinthecorner
Summary: It was hard to judge how she had ended up in Alicia’s lap, her arm curled around the merc’s neck as she breathily giggled, touching the skin with her tongue now and then. A few bright looks from Jinah, snippets of jokes and their counters, and a lot of stroking hands were involved in the way; there were grabs onto arms, several flipping of positions, and now Jinah was there, effectively “caught” between Alicia’s hand on her stomach and Alicia’s torso against her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned "Hunting Down Cannibals" although I know that it's been... literally over a year since I've updated. I'm sorry to anyone that's following that fic. I do intend to update (with multiple chapters if I can) but IRL things tend to be distracting... I'm posting this drabble here just to remind myself that my AO3 account exists and needs my attention.  
> Also, Alicia is a heavily canon-divergent Shepard that I intend to write as THE Shepard in "Hunting Down Cannibals", and Jinah is an OC entirely of my creation. And yes, I ship them together in a sex-partner type of way because I'm one of those people that ship their creations with each other. Since there is little about Alicia's character that includes the original Mass Effect lore, she is categorized as an OC here. If there's anything that SEEMS to belong to Mass Effect universe (I strongly doubt there is. it's just Alicia finding Jinah cute and fingering her. literally.) then I have no claims of ownership over the matter.

 One thing that Alicia always had to admit about Jinah was that she was pretty. Her eyes were like brushstrokes with their long corners, even if one of the sockets had no gleam behind its lid; actually, somehow that made her gaze seem more attractive, with her jewel-gleam gaze tipped with that harsh brown scar on one side. Her mouth was almost always curled in one way or another, most often a smirk, sometimes a harsh snarl. Alicia had known people that had similar jobs as she and Jinah for more than a decade now. However, the bizarre sense of humor and ease that Jinah showed about it all… well, she was one of a kind, even at a galactic scale.

 Was it such a strange thing that she ended up at the girl’s home and has slept with her dozens of times by now? There was no doubting how messy it could get should Jinah decide to turn on her, and yet she was so immensely blatant and pleased about that fact that it was hard not to be at least a little amused by it. Alicia supposed that was the main difference when it came to Jinah and her boyfriend. Jinah claimed that she loved everyone that she met and that she considered them a friend, and Alicia believed her; everyone was, to Jinah, an audience, and a star simply couldn’t exist without an audience. To Seung gyu, everyone that he met was a sample that could either enable him to cook up yet another ploy or warn him against walking into future disasters.

 Jesus Christ, Alicia fucking hated that guy. The main reason she laid her hands on his bare skin now and then was to remind him (and herself) of that.

 Jinah, though.

 It was hard to judge how she had ended up in Alicia’s lap, her arm curled around the merc’s neck as she breathily giggled, touching the skin with her tongue now and then. A few bright looks from Jinah, snippets of jokes and their counters, and a lot of stroking hands were involved in the way; there were grabs onto arms, several flipping of positions, and now Jinah was there, effectively “caught” between Alicia’s hand on her stomach and Alicia’s torso against her back.

 Apparently she didn’t mind. The hand around Alicia’s neck reached the merc’s cheek, and Jinah pressed her open mouth against the side of Alicia’s neck, sucking and then rubbing her tongue against the skin.

 Alicia was quite sure that she was making those noises loud and wet on _purpose_. _Especially_ judging by that gleeful giggle as she apparently sensed the slight hitch in Alicia’s breathing in response.

“Sometimes I can’t believe how incredibly _smug_ you are.” Alicia said. The hand that wasn’t on Jinah’s stomach went to the side of her face, slowly trailing down her cheek, then reaching her lips. There was another snicker from the girl in her lap as she leisurely stuck out her tongue, touching Alicia’s fingers with it. “Smug when you make me beg, smug when I make _you_ beg, it’s unbelievable.”

 Jinah twisted a little in Alicia’s lap, only as much as her trapped position would allow, and closed her lips around the lobe of the merc’s ear. Her tongue slid out again, touching a bare fraction of the skin; then she shifted a little as her tongue moved, along the grooves of Alicia’s ear, slowly rubbing itself against the skin before pulling back.

 At least she had the sense to not laugh into her ear when Alicia let out a groan. Her mouth went back to the merc’s neck as she murmured, her grin audible in her voice. “Sugermints, you like it so much. I just love obliging your pleasure, y’know?”

 “Obliging my pleasure.” Alicia breathed. The hand that was on Jinah’s lips sled down to her neck, pressing down slightly. “Isn’t that the same thing you claim to do to all the poor sods that you’ve marinated in soy sauce and broiled so far?”

 Jinah’s grin turned into a seemingly mournful pout. “I always do the best to honor what they have.” Her voice was a little strained; Alicia knew it was hard for her to keep her usual volume with the slight pressure on her windpipe. “They may have been boring with what they do, but they can always be fun with what they can be.”

 Alicia’s lips went to Jinah’s temple, pressing the skin before she whispered against it. “Am I boring with what I do?” Her grip on Jinah’s throat tightened, slowly and steadily squeezing. She could feel the girl trembling beneath her hand, her breathing becoming erratic and her pulse becoming a frantic dance against her skin.

 “Even without _this,_ ” Jinah choked out, her hand reaching to the arm that was squeezing at her throat, her fingernails dragging a little against the skin. “you would never be boring.”

 Alicia knew that Jinah would tap her thigh twice, in quick succession, with her other hand should things become truly desperate for her. Consequently she kept her hold on Jinah’s throat just as tight as before.

 For now, though, she knew that, like Jinah, she had another hand largely unoccupied.

 The hand on Jinah’s stomach started to slide down, still keeping her pressed against Alicia’s torso. Jinah had already been shaking a little, but Alicia had a feeling that the slight jerk she gave as her hand slipped beneath the hem of her dress was not a mere extension of the reactions she’d been having so far.

 Alicia’s hand was merely stroking, light rubs against the inner skin of her thighs, and Jinah’s shoulders were arching into Alicia’s chest, gasps tumbling past the grip on her throat. Alicia’s fingers trailed up, now slipping between Jinah’s legs and slowly stroking the fabric of her panties, feeling out the shape of her folds through the thin cloth. Slow, leisurely strokes, a long pressure against the hole where she could feel the gathering, warm wetness, then back to the slow strokes. Jinah had never been one to withhold her sounds when she liked what she was feeling. High-pitched moans and whimpers were mixed into her gasps now.

 God damn, it felt good to hear that. It felt so fucking good to feel the shaking skin under her hand and the breathy whimpers and the cheeks flushed pink, when the memories of her so gleefully skinning and slicing the flesh of some guy Alicia didn’t even know were so fresh inside her head.

 Alicia’s hand slipped under the thin fabric, moving past the black curls underneath and repeating what it had been doing, rubbing slowly against the wet folds – except with no cloth to muffle the touch now. Alicia’s hand was not the softest thing; the pads of her fingers were callused, and there was something about being constantly exposed to incendiary ammo that made her skin rough and hard, like an old blister. Jinah, however, did not seem to mind. She rolled her hips, her movements restricted by the hand on her throat and between her legs, as she uttered a very breathy, very squeaky “ _Shit!_ ”

 So, that was not just appealing to Alicia’s ego, but also appealing in other ways as well because fuck, that was cute.

 Alicia’s fingers slid away from the folds, her index now reaching the hood. Her fingers were wet and slick with Jinah’s own wetness, and Alicia had decided it wouldn’t be painful for Jinah to have her clit touched, even with Alicia’s normally rough fingertip; and surely enough, she was keening, the sound long and loud.

 The arm Jinah had around Alicia’s neck was now gripping onto the hand that was on her throat. Alicia could feel that Jinah’s hand was shaking, hard, and moved her finger faster against the clit, rubbing for a few good long seconds, before going to the folds again. The first finger slipped in so easily, she was so wet and open, and there was no problem with a second. Alicia wasn’t very confident how well she could move her fingers should she add a third, and so she stayed with two, her index and her middle finger sliding, going deeper and deeper until she had reached her knuckles and couldn’t go in anymore, sliding out and quickly pushing back in, curling inside the warm, enveloping wetness, stretching away from one another as they scissored inside. “Oh, oh God.” She could hear Jinah saying, her voice slightly hoarse from the need of more air, sweat beading on her temples and her cheeks and forehead quite pink. She felt her gulp behind her hand, pausing a moment before whimpering loudly once more with another “oh God… _fuck!_ ”

 Alicia bowed her head, her lips resting behind Jinah’s ear. “I’m going to try and remember this.” She murmured. If she knew Jinah (and she knew some things about her in this regard) she’d be able to hear Alicia’s smirk in her voice just like Alicia was able to hear her grin. “I’m going to remember this a long time.”

 Apparently Jinah was pleased if the long mewl she let out in response was anything to go by.

 Alicia’s fingers slipped out of her, sounding wet as ever, then went back to the clit. Her forefinger rubbed, quickly, relentlessly, not budging even as Jinah’s hips jerked and her back arched – then she could feel Jinah’s back shaking in long, slow spasms, the pulsing beat of her release moving against the pad of her forefinger. The tension in Jinah’s hips and back slowly went out, and so did the tension in Alicia’s hand against her neck. She moved it from Jinah’s throat to her chest, curling around her like her other arm was doing.

 Slumped against the merc at her back, Jinah took long, heaving breaths before she spoke, her gaze glossy with the afterglow of her release, her cheeks still brightly flushed: “Don’t even try to tease me, Sugermints… about being able to remember this.” she breathed, her words slightly slurred. “Like I’m going to forget this when you haven’t.”

 Alicia couldn’t help but curl her mouth in a smirk at that. “Well.” She said, one of her fingers lazily stroking the fabric of Jinah’s dress. “Nice to know that you aren’t boring with what you do, either.”


End file.
